Fighting The Inevitable
by Winter Falls
Summary: CANCELLED. KuroxOC. Profane language. The normal boy meet's girl -or the other way around- with some twists. CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1 A story unfolds

Hey, this is KuroxOC. This is my first story so criticism is welcome. And there is some profane language used so beware. Hope you like it!

_~W.F._

* * *

"Friiiigggg!" I cursed to myself. I weaved between trees in the thickening forest. I waved my right hand in front of me and the air in front of me was replaced with a glowing purple wormhole. I ran straight through, emerging in a drizzling, modern-time Japan. Standing in a courtyard was a middle-aged woman with long black hair and a very traditional looking outfit.

"How late am I?" I asked as my heart plummeted into my stomach.

"About fifteen minutes. This isn't a coincidence, you know." The woman replied smoothly.

"Damn. And, yes, Yuuko, I do know it isn't coincidence. I know my price already. Can I go? I need to catch up with them, you know." I replied impatiently. _Wonderful. _I thought. _The plot left without me. _

"Well, I suppose you can go. But hold on a second. Your price will come in a month's time. Understood?" She warned lamely.

"'Kay. Bye!" I yelled as I started running again. This time as I waved my left hand, I dove, falling into the dark portal in front of me. As if on cue, I began slipping out of consciousness as I slowly floated forward into the darkness.

* * *

I awoke to bright sunlight beating down on my face. This wasn't anything new. I was raised in the tropics. What startled me was the bus right next to me exploding while I was still dazed. Confused, I ducked under some ripped up cement as steaming chunks of bus and shrapnel came raining from the heavens. Heat from the sun was no longer an issue. _I need to get out of here. Fast._

Stumbling a little I jumped out from my hiding place and ran like hell, dodging red spheres being shot from my right. I looked up to see a bunch of retarded guys with Mohawks shooting the spheres from their hands. _These are NOT the droids I'm looking for._

I put on more speed when one of their projectiles almost hit my foot. It burnt a small gap at the heel of my sneakers. My old duffel bag whipped around uselessly in the wind. That's when I realized what I was wearing. I wore a light blue and black wraparound shirt that matched with my loose fitted black pants and black cloak. _WTF?_

I turned onto another street and stopped on the curb gasping for air. My head was spinning from the lack on air and the adrenaline from dodging stuff. _Well, I'm obviously in the Hanshin Republic._ I thought. _But where am I? And where are the others I'm supposed to meet up with?_ The only clue I had was a rough sketch of each one and their names: Sakura, Syaoran, Fai and Kurogane. Of course, with my luck, I have no clue which one is which. I know that the only girl has to be Sakura, but I'm drawing a blank for the other three.

I dug through my bag, looking for my wallet, around guitars and other crap. My bag is enchanted so that anything that fits through its opening fits inside. I found my wallet, depleted of its usual balance of money. Oh well. I headed into a clothing store where I borrowed a fitting room to change into jeans and a t shirt. I walked out looking more normal although my wavy hair was strewn messily over my forehead where the ends fell over my brown framed glasses.

* * *

I spent the next three days walking around the city, wondering what all the signs meant. I caught quick glances of all my supposed companions. By the time each of their faces registered in my mind I had already lost them in the crowds. I spilled hot liquid on myself twice after seeing them during lunch.

The one I'd seen the most of was the black haired one. He kept splitting off from the group. He ran past me twice. He was already gone by the time I had realized who he was. I saw the youngest guy, a boy with brown hair, protecting his friends from a gang battle. For whatever reason, I had the impulse to stay and watch their group for a while before I joined them.

I finally saw all three guys at once when I was wandering around. I came upon some giant ancient-looking manor building. What demanded my attention was the sea of creepy-looking men and large music notes flying through the air. I managed to weave through the crowd to where I finally found a conveniently planted tree. I climbed up to a branch where a man stood there with binoculars.

"What's happening over there?" I asked somewhat casually.

"Primera-chan is fighting some idiots. GO PRIMERA-CHAN!" I flinched at his cry.

I squinted at the building. A girl with knee-length, teal hair stood on top of the building fighting some flying person… I disregarded the flying person for a second to address another subject.

"Isn't she like, 16?"

"Yeah. She's our idol." He replied. I looked at him in disgust.

"Give me those, you creepy-old-man-perv…thing." I grumbled as I snatched his binoculars away. _Getting back to the flying person._

I wasn't all that surprised when I saw that the man fly around was actually the blond man of my 'group'. From what I'd gathered before hand, apparently he's a magician. Still using binoculars, I looked at the ground in front of the building where I saw the other two guys of the group.

Once again, I couldn't bring myself to join them. My legs were not agreeing with me. Instead, I stood and watched. I stood on a lower ground and watched the fight between teen- pop star and flying-magician man. After I stayed to watch another battle with flamey-dog boy and water-manta ray man. Big mistake.

I ducked into a corner to dodge shrapnel broken from the walls above me. Then came the great flood. The guy with the manta ray flooded the plane I was standing in. I was underwater for a couple seconds. I surfaced coughing and hacking. I scrambled up the wall next to me and made my way to a grassy plateau.

"Who the Hell are you?" A gruff voice called from above me.

"Thanks… for the help. Jerk." I croaked out., still catching my breath. " Isabel…My name… is Isabel" A hand grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me to my feet.

"Odd name for a guy." Bad move. Out of habit, my foot came down upon his with incredible force.

"Girl, you bastard! Girl! Damn, where the Hell are my glasses?" I walked a couple feet away while he recovered. I looked around but found nothing because(of course) I wasn't wearing my glasses. I couldn't SEE.

"Look kid-!"

I turned on heel and got up in his face. "Don't call me kid! I'm not a kid, goddamn it! My name is Isabel!" He hit two touchy subjects within thirty seconds of each other. And I almost went on with my rant. Almost. "Wait a second, you're that guy! Holy crap."

Red-eyes stood inches from my face(not the dragon, mind you.). INCHES. I backed away realizing how deep a hole I had just dug for myself.

"May I ask who you're looking for?" The blond man called from behind red-eyes.

"Um… Let's see. You, Red-eyes here, That brown haired kid, and a girl named Sakura."

"Well, this seems to be the first time I've met you. Kuro-puu, do you know this girl?"

"No." Kurogane's reply came through clenched teeth. He redirected his anger toward blond guy. "AND WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I tried my hardest to restrain myself but I couldn't. I laughed so hard I fell to my knees clutching my gut. I'm not sure what I was laughing about because I forgot after what happened next. The wind was blown out of me as a kick crushed my gut and internal organs.

I blacked out.

* * *

"Uh guys? I think she's awake!" A voice called near me. My mind was in a daze and when I opened my eyes the room was spinning.

"Kuro-puu! You should be ashamed of yourself. She was unconscious for nearly two days!" The blonde began "Look…um Isabel are you alright?" He placed a hand on my shoulder and tensed slightly then relaxed.

"Yeah. I'm fine…Just a bit…dazed." My eyes couldn't focus so my surroundings were a blur.

"…These yours?" Kurogane was holding a pair of glasses out to me. They were dirty and stained with water but they were mine.

"Yeah. Thanks." I sat up and began on the hassle that was cleaning my glasses. I put them on and immediately flinched in shock. Where the hell was I now?"

As if on cue the blond man chimed in happily. " Sorry about earlier, none of us were able to formally introduce ourselves. My name is Fai D. Flowright and that meanie over there in black is Kuro-wan wan ("IT'S KUROGANE, GODDAMNIT!"). Sakura ,Syaoran, and our host, Chun'yan are out right now but I'm sure they'll be happy to see you've awakened."

"Hmm...I'm Isabel Reyes. Nice to meet you!" I was making a gamble, hoping my outburst from before hadn't made me an enemy. I was pushing my luck. My shitty, effed-up luck. The only responses I got were a charmed smile from Fai and a disproving grunt from Kurogane. Well. I can't please EVERYONE now, can I?

If my memory served correctly, we're in that Korean folk town that I can't remember the name of. I rubbed my eyes and looked up.

"What...the Hell?"

"We were going to fix that..." There was a gaping hole in the ceiling and sunlight was pouring in filling the room with a natural glow.

"I'll help."

"I wouldn't want a girl like you doing such hard work... Kuro-chi will fix it!" Fai giggled like a school girl. It was a bit sickening... But it was funny so... Never mind.

" I WILL NOT. YOU'RE FIXING THAT ROOF YOURSELF, MAGICIAN!"

"Nah, guys, let me help. I owe you."

"Well, if that's what you want." Fai gave in and the three of us spent the hour hauling planks and nailing 'em into the roof. Fai and I chatted casually but Kurogane ignored us both. Whatever.

The roof was all patched up by the time the others got back. Fai and Kurogane were hanging out in the house while I was sitting on the roof.

" Hey you! What are you doing up there?" Any sarcastic remarks I could've made I pushed out of my head before responding.

One remark escaped before I could stop myself. "Just hanging out on your now-fixed roof." I haphazardly scrambled down to the yard.

"Hello. You must be Syaoran, Sakura and Chun'yan." I greet them warmly(They didn't see my angry brush with Kurogane, but they probably heard about it from Fai.)

"Nice to meet you..." Syaoran said politely, lowering his guard slightly. Sakura was behind him and I could tell right away that they were together.

"Isabel. Isabel Reyes." Chun'yan and Sakura had nothing to say but watched me. "Curiosity Killed the cat, but whatcha got there?" He had a large straw woven basket in tow.

"Sakura won us these clothes. We have for You, Kurogane-san and Fai-san, too." and with that I realized I was still wearing my stuff from Hanshin Republic. I looked really out of place. Especially because I think I was the only girl not wearing a dress within a 5 mile radius.

Damn.


	2. Chapter 2 Talkin bout a Revolution

We all changed into our new outfits. I cursed the fact that I had to wear a dress( I avoid them when I can.) but it wasn't that bad. It was a shade of grey that Chun'yan said brought out my black eyes. I didn't bother telling her they were brown. She could figure that out herself. It was short sleeved and didn't have any pattern so I didn't feel so... girly.

Turns out Kurogane ignores everyone who doesn't speak to him directly. Antisocial much? Then again, I'm just the pot calling the kettle black. I'm the same way when I've had enough of people.

I kinda hung back during their meeting on overthrowing the R'yanban. I'm not a planning person. Besides, what can a girl like me contribute to a revolutionary effort? I couldn't help but overhear my name and I went over.

"I'm still curious about one thing. How did Isabel-san come to be with us?" Syaoran asked in a puzzled tone. " I mean, we're fine with you being here ( a disproving grunt from Kurogane followed this comment) and all but why?"

"I was supposed to leave with you all when you left. Well, Yuuko would probably say it was hitsuzen but I was late by a few minutes so I had to catch up with you all in Hanshin."

"But Kuro-pippi ("OI!") left you near the Hanshin Palace. How did you travel with us if you were unconscious?"Fai put in.

"Mokona can answer that!" The furry rabbit thing yelled, scaring the living Hell out of me. I already hated the thing. "No matter where they are, Mokona will always transport the group together to the next world!"

"Then why didn't it work the first time, manju bun?" Hallelujah, Kurogane speaks!

" Because I wasn't in that world to begin with. I came from another world to join up with you." I said trying to sound as normal as possible. I could feel the tension in the air thicken so I left.


	3. Chapter 3 Kiishim?

Queen of Hearts: Kiishim? 3-20-10

2

Of course, leave it to me to get lost. Hell, I lived in the same town for 11 years and I still don't know the place. I wandered around for awhile until it got dark. I could've sworn I'd seen a tornado, but it seemed unlikely in a place like this. Ehh.

When I got sick and tired of walking in the dark, I scribed my way to Chun'yan's house. It's one of the upsides to being an angel. Well, part angel anyway. I wasn't surprised to see the guys outside.

"Su- What's going on?" Their expressions weren't exactly happy at the moment so I stopped myself from being too... American.

"Why can't I go with you? I need to avenge my mother!"Children, this is how vicious circles are formed. "Isabel-Chan! Help me convince them!"

"Sorry Chun'yan. I can't help you there."

"Well, you're going aren't you?"

"I am? I mean, of course I am."Fail.

"Why can't I go?"

"Because you can't defend yourself-"

"And you can?" I shot a dirty look at Kurogane who wasn't helping my argument.

"...and you need to stay here with Sakura. Believe me." she looked at me with a puppy-dog face that was utterly useless. Those faces don't work on me. I'm the youngest in my family...at least I was...

I walked off with the men, leaving the two girls behind me. A metal pole lay in my path that looked useful. I snatched it up.

"So Isabel-Chan can fight?"

"With daggers, yes. And poles. I'm good with poles." A 'hmmph' noise of disapproval came from Kurogane.

At the castle, we all stood around Syaoran looking at what looked like a mud-ball.

"Well, what do we do with this thing?" Kuro asked, breaking the silence that had formed only moments before.

"I say we-"

"THROW IT! Throw it at the force field!" I hate when small, freakish bunny things cut off my sentences. I couldn't help but flinch, by the way. I have sensitive hearing. I muttered a curse under my breath and nodded in agreement.

Syaoran took one last look at it, threw it into the air and drop kicked that thing into oblivion. I braced myself for a wave of sound that hit us as the barrier shattered.

"I think you broke something." Ah, comic relief. We waltzed in somewhat casually in a hallway that seemed to go on forever with no doors. As we kept walking I kept noticing what looked like a go stone but said nothing. The walking went on until Syaoran cut the silence.

"We're going in circles. I put this pebble here when we first entered just in case something like this happened." _How come we didn't see you do that? _I thought quietly to myself.

"I sense a strong force behind this wall..." Fai muttered turning to a seemingly normal wall. SEEMINGLY. Now that he had mentioned it, I had been sensing a magical force. I just thought it was him."Kuro-pyon, can you break this wall for me? Here" Fai asked in a sweet voice, handing Kurogane a hammer.

Kurogane just glared and grabbed the hammer. Not that he used it. He Put it into the fold of his shirt and said "Hmph. _Please."_ and with that he punched the wall down. Now I could clearly sense where the energy was coming from.

A middle aged woman sat under a canopy in a grey room, Purple gem on her head sparkling. Nyeh...

We proceeded to walk up to her(much to my discontent). And talk to her.

"Something tells me this isn't going to end well." I whispered to myself. Fai caught my eye and gave me a look that said 'Don't worry.' His comfort wasn't helping and I started feeling worse.

"Hello children." She said in a smooth voice that wasn't helping either.

"Where's Tambal?" Kurogane yelled harshly.

"I suggest you not talk to me that way. You are just humans, insects I can easily crush." Condescending much? "If you want to get to the R'yanban you're going to have to face me first."

"Oh, joy." I mumbled. And in the 2 seconds it took me to voice my opinion, the floor and walls around me changed into a field of stone pillars(one of which I was standing on) and purple bubbles floating in a fog. One hit Syaoran's sleeve, burning it.

"Acid?"

"Precisely."

"Jeez." I deftly dodged a sphere headed straight for my face. I heard a hissing near me and turned to see Syaoran hit the water and figure out the hard way that the lake was acid too.

"Hey Kuro-nya, can you break this?" Fai called from on top of a light post. Kurogane glared but obeyed, breaking the pole in two. The only one without a weapon now was Syaoran.

"Well, the magic at the top seems weaker." Fai observed.

"Maybe we can have Kurogane-sama give Syaoran a boost. I can feel a different magic coming from there." We blocked a couple more spheres before Fai said anything.

"You said Kurogane-SAMA."

"What about it? I'm trying to get used to using titles."

"Yes, but you said Kurogane-SAMA!" I was almost hit in the face as he said this and lost my balance. I was falling toward an acid lake.

Goddamnit.


	4. Chapter 4 Distract?

My creativity and inspiration have been revitalized :D Thanks Ms. Irony for reminding me that this story still had at least one person waiting to see what happens next(although you can probably already guess) :D

And the last part was extremely fun to write! :DD

And now,the story!

~W.F.

.o0o.

You know that weightless feeling you get when you fall? You know, it's really cool for all of half-a-second and then you're thinking: "Oh, shit. I'm gonna die." And everything's in slow motion.

It kinda sucks when you know you might actually die if you fall. I felt air fly by me as I fell off the post and realized what I had to do. I really didn't want to tell my secret so early... and as it turns out, I didn't have to. Cause I got caught. Literally. A warm arm wrapped around my stomach and caught me in mid-fall.

"Watch yourself!" Kurogane's rough voice barked at me as he strained to keep his balance on the stones. I totally had that in the bag, too. And now I'm getting told off by a ninja ON THE BATTLEFIELD.

"Let me go! I've got this!" I tried my hardest at struggling against his iron grip, but to no avail. He set me down on a post next to his. He bounced off to fight more blobs, heading toward Fai-san.

All he did was give me one of the meanest looks I've ever seen. I felt extremely surprised and hurt by the grim and condescending look, but being on the brink of death kind of clears that from your mind for awhile. Like the well-balanced spirit inside me, I hopped from post to post clutching my pole against my chest, poised to attack any stray blobs in my path. I ran to where the two men had collaborated.

"What's the plan?" I gasped, deeply out of breath. They both gave me a look saying "She's right there, we can't tell you." Jeez, stupid secrecy. "What do I have to do?"

"Distract." They said in partial unison, only a second off each other's voice. Finally. They got something about me right. As they uttered the words, a light rain of acid water began falling and burning small holes in our clothing.

"Thank you! Something I'm good at! Jeez." I yelled, attempting to peel Kishiim's attention away from the two warriors that would lead to her utter defeat. " Hey, old hag! What's with the wimpy bubbles? What, do I look like a preschooler to you? Or is this the best you got? Huh, what's it gonna be?" I ran and leaped as fast and sporadic as my petite frame and paranoid brain allowed me. She eyed me with disgust and I couldn't help but smile.

"Be quiet you insolent insect. You have not even an eighth of the knowledge and experience I have." She screeched like a parrot, her smooth voice now crackling with the venom of her words. Unlike Kurogane's harsh gaze, these words meant nothing. They were like everything else the world had told me in past. That I was just an annoying brat.

"Well, looks like your old age is getting to you grandma, cause' there's no way you can even lay a finger on me. I'm untouchable, bitch, and don't you forget it!" My voice was now cracking and strained, but every word that came out of my mouth felt so right as I circled her stadium-o-doom and dodged her pretty, acidic bubbles.

As if on cue, I spotted Fai flying through the air straight toward Kishiim's gazebo. _I really hope this plan works. _I thought as I ran past them, still dodging the fuchsia blobs flying through the air.

"You think a head on attempt will defeat me? You are dumber than I thought, little insect." Then out from behind Fai came Kurogane, Pushing off of Fai-san to gain more speed to reach that evil woman. Then I froze in my steps at what happened next. Her razor sharp nails came forward just as he was about to strike and pierced through his thin clothing into his chest. Fai gasped and I held back a scream as he stood, motionless for a moment.

Then her voice spoke, shattering the bitter silence with her words. "You are very smart, insect." At these words, I was overcome with grief and anger. I opened my mouth to shout something at this sadistic, sarcastic bitch, but then something unexpected happened. Kurogane looked down. Not like a dead person, lolling head, but a controlled lowering of his head. A confused expression crossed his face for a moment only to be replaced by one of anger.

"Not really. I just hate this rain." He clenched the pole in his hand tight. "SO I'M GONNA END IT!" He yelled and swung the pole over his head. I'm not gonna lie, it was really epic at the time. The pole came down on the amethyst jewel on Kishiim's headpiece. The sound of it shattering filled the room as it reverted back to normal. The posts, lake, bubbles and gazebo disappeared to reveal the empty room we first arrived in. Of course, I was on a 10 foot pole when the room disappeared, whilst the other two were already on the ground. As I plummeted to the ground, I Spread my inconspicuous mini wings to lighten my fall. As my feet touched the ground, my wings disappeared. Thankfully no one had seen, but I was still on edge being in the same room as this woman. As I approached her and Kurogane something, that shouldn't have, really irked me.

She sat on the ground, defeated, and Kurogane stood to walk away. Then out of nowhere she stood up and kissed him. Kissed him. Out of the blue. Kurogane was just confused, Kishiim really looked like a slut, Fai looked surprised and my guess is that I looked something like a deer standing in headlights.

"Awwwwkwwwward..." I whispered to Fai. We looked at each other and giggled a bit, but the sight still irked me a bit.

"What type of witchcraft is this?" Kurogane said, looking somewhat stricken.

"No trickery, just a thank you. I was under the control of that idiotic Ryanban."

Just a thank you, MY ASS.


End file.
